


tubbo/tommy requests !! <3

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tommy/tubbo one-shot requests :)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 123





	1. request page

heyyy! i will be writing tommy/tubbo one-shot requests 

open to anything but pedophilia, age play, and rape

also i’m a bottom tommy enthusiast, go for it !!

side note hate comments will b deleted, im a minor and i only included relationship tags.


	2. needy tommy/feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request, i hope you like it (＾ｖ＾)
> 
> also tubbo just. admiring tommy bcause i said so

Toby sat at his desk, working on the worst essay he’d ever been assigned. Or, well, it wouldn’t be the worst essay he’d ever been assigned, had Tommy not just casually walked into his bedroom. 

In a skirt. And lacy thigh highs.

God, he knew what he was doing to him. Leaning back on the bed, smiling casually as if nothing was up. Tubbo gritted his teeth. He really needed to finish this...

Tommy tip-toed over to him and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his neck.

The essay could wait.

Toby spun Tommy around and straddled him on the bed, panting a little. Tommy grinned bashfully.

“So, you wanted me to see you like this, huh? Wanted to be good n pretty for me?” Toby raked his eyes over Tommy’s figure as he blushed.

“Y-yeah, wore it just f’you...” Tommy stuttered out, avoiding eye contact.

“Not so cocky when my hands are on you, huh?” Toby palmed Tommy through the skirt, reveling in the quiet pretty noises he was making.

“M-more, please Toby, please.”

“You want me that bad, huh? Want to be a good girl for me?”

Tommy’s eyes watered, “Only for you, Toby, please.”

Toby grinned as he methodically stripped off Tommy’s shirt and skirt, smirking at the way his breath hitched when he touched him.

“F-finally...” Tommy whispered, as Toby finished slipping off the skirt.

“What was that, baby?” 

“Just... want you to touch me so bad,” Tommy’s cheeks turned red and he tried to lean his head to avoid eye-contact with Toby again.

Toby chuckled as he gently tilted Tommy’s face to look at him again, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He stole a moment to play with Tommy’s soft blonde locks before finally giving him what he wanted.

At first, Toby pumped him slow and steady, but then Tommy whined, and christ if that didn’t make him speed up.

That all took a backseat, however, to admiring the sight in front of him. Tommy looked wrecked, and even then, his beauty managed to amaze him. How was it that someone was born with such clear blue eyes? Toby wanted the blush high on his cheeks to be the last thing he saw before he died. His gorgeous eyelashes; and how could he forget his soft, soft lips.

Toby smiled at the thought, and was promptly brought back into reality by the hitching of Tommy’s breath.

“Are you close, sweetheart? Wanna cum?”

“Mmh-please, sir, please”

Toby sighed happily, brushing Tommy’s hair out of his face.

“You can cum, angel.”

And just like that, Tommy came undone, Toby working him though it.

Toby rolled over and both of them lay in silence for a minute, their harsh breathing the only sound.

Tommy turned to Toby. “The way you take care of me, even when you’re being rough, is so amazing. What’d I ever do to deserve you?”

Toby’s heart melted, “Exist.”

They both burst out in quiet giggles before embracing, Tommy’s head tucked into the crook of Toby’s neck. Tommy fell asleep before long had passed, but Toby didn’t get up to continue his work.

The essay could wait. After all, there were more important things to take care of.


End file.
